inner senshi are Kinky
by Yaman999
Summary: Ami and Makato ask Michiru and Haruka an off the wall question... it's funny I think, so read.


**So I don't own sailor moon or its characters... so don't cut me or anything**

Haruka drove down the busy streets of Tokyo, the wind in her hair and her love by her side. Michiru danced in her seat to Justin Timberlake's "bringing sexy back", a big grin on her face.

"I wonder what Makoto and Ami want." Her wife shrugged and laughed as Haruka danced very cheesy with her in the driver's seat.

"We should have just told them we were too busy being sexy" Michiru said laughing as she pointed to the street where her wife needed to turn.

"It better be good, and she better have tons of food I'm starving." The couple laughed as they pulled in to the drive-way of the Kino's.

Ami and Makoto had been married for a little under a year now and had been calling Haruka and Michiru over more and more, probably because they were the only other lesbian couple that the two knew. Their little dates were always fun, involving movies and yummy dinner made by the chef of the group.

"Haruka! Michiru! Right on time!" the brunette greeted them with a big grin on her face. Ami quickly ran out to greet them as well.

"Yeah" haruka smiled as she extended her arm giving Ami the small cake she was holding, "Michi's parents sent us this... I think its fruitcake... so ... I thought you guys needed a door stop?" the women laughed as the Kino's welcomed Haruka and Michiru inside their home.

"It smells wonderful in here" Michiru observed as Makoto took her coat.

"Oh yeah, I'm making prime rib, I hope you guys like it." The brunette winked as she watched the racecar driver drool slightly. "It should be ready, everyone go ahead and sit down" the others nodded and sat awaiting dinner.

The meal had been absolutely amazing, Makoto blew Haruka away every time she cooked. The blonde leaned back in her chair slightly and patted her stomach, making the 'I'm stuffed' message perfectly clear.

"That meal was amazing; you sure outdid yourself, what's the special occasion?" Michiru smiled not really expecting an answer other than 'oh nothing, I just wanted you guys to eat well...' or something along those lines.

"Well..." Ami cleared her throat and looked at Michiru, "we actually wanted to ask you guys something."

"Shoot, anything for you two. We're like family!" Haruka happily replied as she reached for another roll in protest against her packed full stomach.

"Well," Makoto placed her hands on Michiru's shoulders and Ami scooted closer to the over-stuffed blonde. "It's kind of an awkward topic... but it's something Ami and I have thought about for a long time..." the smaller blue haired woman nodded, her cheeks bright red as she stared at Haruka.

Finally the smaller Kino was able to speak up, "We were wondering if you'd like to swing with us..." Michiru's felt all of her blood rush to her face as she blushed like mad.

"You guys, I don't think I can swing. I'm so full I may puke on the way to the park" Haruka stated matter-of-factly, obviously missing the point. Michiru slightly choked on the water she was using to rinse out the sudden bad taste in her mouth. "What?" Haruka asked innocently, not understanding the situation at all.

"We wanted to ask you guys for a long time... I'm sorry if we've made you feel uncomfortable..."

As if running in to a large brick wall... Haruka finally got it. "Oh my god... You want us to swing?" she pointed an angry finger at the brunette, "You just want to fuck Michiru!! I was your best man and you want to screw my girlfriend?"

"...Haruka...calm down..." Michiru had slumped in to her chair as her girl friend caused a scene. "Sit down love, please" she practically begged as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Let's go Michiru!" the aqua-haired woman nodded as she stood from the table.

"Dinner was lovely and um...we'll think about that." She bowed to the Kinos before she was dragged out the door.

Later that night, Haruka sat on the edge of hers and Michiru's bed, sliding on a pair of tall leather boots. "Can you believe that they wanted to swing?" a muffled agreement came from Michiru through the bathroom door. "I'll have to call and apologize tomorrow, remind me okay?" another muffled agreement from Michiru.

"Hurry up! What's taking so long?" with that the door opened and her sea goddess walked out clad in leather lingerie complete with tall boots and a whip in her hand.

"Yeah, I can't believe them... that's some kinky stuff." Michiru noted as she walked over and kissed her softly. "Now... the mercy phrase tonight is 'Justin Timberlake' starting now..." Haruka nodded.

"Yes ma'am" Michiru's whip cracked and they turned off the light.


End file.
